Evan Macmillain
Evan Macmillain or better known as The Trapper is a Villain from ''Ben 10: Forces United '' Appearance Evan is a tall Adult male wearing overalls over his scarred and grey body. He also wears brown gloves and a white mask with eyes and a open mouthed smile carved into it. Background Evan Macmillan idolized his father. It wasn’t just that he was heir to Archie Macmillan's great fortune: it was the way he ran the estate. Despite a friendly demeanor and respectable hospitality towards guests, his father was a businessman first and foremost. He held a tight ship with a strict attitude towards the servants and staff at the Macmillan Estate, often working them long and hard for little pay. And Evan admired that. Raised and worked himself under such merciless principles, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high due to the innumerable cascading crevices studded with precious gold and minerals underneath the property. Over time, Evan assumed more responsibility for the mining operations than even his father. Work hours increased and pay decreased even further under the new leadership. As time passed and the Macmillan's fortune climbed to record heights, Archie Macmillan’s mental health faded away in the background. A once loyal and neighborly man became near-bedridden, so frail he was often not seen at the mine for days. Evan spent innumerable hours and riches on various ointments and tinctures said to have the ability to cure such an ailment. After months of trying without success, Evan became infuriated with his father's inability to contribute to the growth of the estate. In his mind, he applied the same icy logic he did against workers; those who cannot carry their own weight don't deserve the weight they carry. Evan, under his own command, assumed complete responsibility for feeding his father, firing or 'making disappear' the servants who usually tended to him. Archie's visits to the mine became less and less frequent, his eyes sunken in and his skinny arms hanging limply at his sides as though he wasn't eating. As though he couldn't, he never spoke to anyone who wasn't Evan. Eventually the outside world stopped seeing Archie altogether and some wondered if he had passed away. When Evan Macmillan finally completely snapped, he assumed credibility for what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history. They could never prove that Evan was responsible for the detonation of explosives that would collapse and trap over a hundred of the Macmillan employees in deep mine shafts, sealing them to their fate. Nor could they prove the suspicious circumstances of several of the neighboring residents' deaths, most known for being close friends with Archie. The tale of the Macmillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims total fell to the hands of Evan Macmillan is unknown. No record of what became of him was ever made. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found trapped in the locked basement of his own warehouse - starved and abandoned Weapons Evan specializes in trapping his victims instead of direct approaches so he constantly carries bear traps on him and places them around his killing ground to capture his Victims Once captured Evan strikes them down with his special clever which is large and serrated. Appearances *Killing Grounds *Evil Within Part 1 *Evil Within Part 2 (Death) Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Male Villains Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters